


My Immortal

by Purple_ducky00



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, This is sad peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.***WARNING: This is an extremely sad fic with no comfort.





	My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave ‘cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone! These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase_.

  
Peter gasps awake, sitting straight up. The same nightmare every night. Mr. Stark dies, over and over and over.

  
It's not much better at school. Everyone is talking about the snap and blip and Mr. Stark's sacrifice. Flash taunts him, asking if he went to Tony's funeral. It's insensitive, and it hurts. Peter may have cried.

  
When he's out patrolling is when the pain hits him the most. He used to call Mr. Stark on nights like these, give him a running commentary on the thugs he stops. Now, he swings in silence, seeing all the Ironman graffiti everywhere. It's only when he gets home that he breaks down.

  
Peter knows Tony did it for him. And he can't understand why. Tony, by himself, was more powerful than any other superhero. He had a lot of sway and power in matters not pertaining to superheroism. And he gave it up for a teenager who's been having anxiety attacks. This was Mr. Stark's stupidest decision.

  
“I don't know what to do! I miss him!” He sobs against May's shoulder. “I don't want to forget him, but it's like he's still here, but I can't reach him.”  
May helplessly lets him cry. She misses Tony, too.

  
+++++++++++++++

  
_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me_

  
Pepper wakes up, breathing heavily. She always has these dreams. Dreams where Tony is still alive and they're in love and nothing is wrong. Then, all of a sudden, Tony falls, gets choked, or is killed in some way. She always wakes up, ready to fight.

  
Her heart clenches because she now knows what Tony felt like, being plagued by nightmares and knowing you can't do a single thing about it. She was always the one strong for him; she brought him back to reality each time. Now with Tony gone, who's going to be strong for her?

  
It would be so easy to fall into depression and stop doing anything. The world wouldn't blame her. In fact, is anyone ever over Tony Stark? She chuckles humorlessly as she swallows an antidepressant. Tony's -their- daughter needs her and so does Tony's company. She will not let Tony's sacrifice be for naught. Her brain will not win today.

  
+++++++++++++++

  
_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase_

  
Tony Stark may not have always been the best person, but he will always be a light in the life of one James Rhodes. It doesn't matter if you ask him in Tony's wild years during and right after MIT, when Tony invites a world-known terrorist to his house, or when he saved the world, the answer will still be the same: “Tony Stark is one of the best things that ever happened to me. I will never resent him for what he has done for me.”

  
Now Tony's gone. No more reminiscing about their drunk days, no more cuddling on the couch when Pepper was away on business. No more…. Happiness. Don’t get him wrong, Rhodey's happy enough, but Tony brought him the most joy.

  
He has dreams, visions, memories of his best friend. Sometimes it feels like he's still here, right beside him, ready to be a shoulder if needs be. But every time Rhodey leans, he only gets thin air. It's just not fair. He would like to believe he is the most mentally put-together one of the team, but now people have caught him talking to Tony. The Tony they all watched die.

  
Rhodey is slowly but surely losing his mind.

  
+++++++++++

  
_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me_

  
Happy has been with Tony the longest. He's seen all – from Howard's abuse to Tony's last days. The only thing he's missed was Tony's death.

  
One may argue that Happy was more annoyed at Tony than he was appreciative, but those people don't know Happy. They don't know that he and Tony could bond over abusive parents. They don't know that Harold's girlfriend of 13 years killed herself and placed the blame solely on him. She said their relationship was too stifling, but he made her feel like she would never be able to leave him so she chose the only out she could. They don't know that Happy had been bullied -at home and at school – for being bigger than the rest of his peers. They don't know that Happy has trust issues almost as deep and wide as Tony's himself. Happy looked(s) up to Tony because he sees a someone much like himself who rose above the trials.

  
To him, Tony will always be a friend, a brother, a shoulder to cry on, and yes, a little numbskull. That's just who the genius was. And Happy will never regret the time he spent with him, or the life he had built around the wealthy engineer. For sure, without Tony, he'd probably have overdosed on anxiety meds.

  
Tony Stark may not be a saint, but he was the closest thing to one that Happy has ever seen.

  
++++++++++++++++

  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

  
If you had told Harley that when he went out to check and see why his garage door was sitting open that night, his life would change completely, he would've laughed in your face. He lived in a town where nothing happened, nothing changed, you know, save the time the soldier blew himself up. Tony Stark changed his life in such a way that he never thought could be possible.

  
After the whole thing with the burning people that he now knows were called AIM Extremis, Tony gave him new tech for his garage along with his personal number, telling him to call for anything. He would answer as much as possible. They texted for months; Tony asked him how his family was doing and what he wanted to do in the future.

  
Three months later, who should show up at the front door but Tony Stark himself. He spoke with Harley's mom, offering her a job at a hospital in New York that he owned. He explained to her that he had met Harley some time ago and was impressed with him. He would like to send Harley to a good school.   
Mrs. Keener objected at first, saying she didn't need charity. Tony was quick to respond, saying he wasn't pitying her. He already had done this to several other, and these are Tony's words, not Harley's, “geniuses". He explained that he wants to make sure the world has great minds to innovate once he's gone. He would help her with any expenses she needs, no favors needed. He just wants to help.

  
That is how Harley made his way to the Big Apple. Now, he never visited Stark Tower, but Tony definitely made sure they spent time together. They would hang out several times a month, usually working together in a lab somewhere.

  
Harley is a tough kid, and he doesn't cry. But he broke down sobbing when Pepper broke the news to him. This man, the man who replaced his deadbeat dad just died for those who hated and hurt him. How was that fair?

  
He didn't speak a word to any of them at Tony's funeral. Rogers asked him how he knew Tony. Harley gave him a withering look and walked away to join Peter and RiRi. He did notice Barnes hiding in the woodwork. The only time he talked was when he went through the receiving line, apologizing to them all. Harley knew Tony didn't hate or blame Barnes, but today wasn't closure for Barnes. Today was a day to mourn the greatest hero this Earth has known.

  
Why does it feel like Tony is there beside him? Will this feeling ever go away?

  
++++++++++++++

  
_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me_

  
Morgan only knew her dad for 5 years. She doesn't know much about him, except he loved her and mommy.

  
She misses late night juice pops and hugs. Uncle Happy says she'll grow up to he like daddy, but she doesn't know.

  
Why won't he come home? Why is he making mommy cry? Why can't she ever see him again?

  
Morgan misses her daddy.


End file.
